Forum:How to contribute
Once you've joined, everybody at fanshungergames want you to make an account and join our wiki! You could be making the best hunger games yet, and nobody might even know your name! Thats why you should join today! Starting Now you've made your account, you can't just go plunging into writing a 5 minute long Hunger Games! You need to work on a plot, your tributes, the arena, is it a quell? Well lets start simple. You want everybody to know your characters, right? Well lets insert a table into our page. Lets cut short some questions with some simple headers. Header 1 - Name Header 2 - Age Header 3 - District Header 4 - Weapon in the games Header 5 - Fate or Death and what day they died, stuff like that We now have our 5 headers. Thats great! Now for the perfect table, lets fill in our table! Put their names, ages, districts. The year may be a quell so you had to use your fists as weapons, as there were none? Or there could be only small, sharp knives! Its your Hunger Games, so you choose! Starting Your Games If you want everybody to read your fanmade hunger games, you need more than just the Hunger Games. We could insert another table or not, its your choice. Lets write about their interviews! Im not going to use a table for this example, but you can! Now, when tributes are interviewed, who is interviewing them? Could it be Ceaser Flickerman, or another Capitol resident? After you decide, lets do some Q&A. Watch Ceaser Flickerman: Are you excited or scared about leaving to the arena tomorrow? Tribute Name: Im very excited, im much faster and stronger than all the other tributes so I have a chance of winning! You could do that, 2 Q's from your interviewer and 2 A's from your tribute! We could also put down what they were wearing at their interviews too! Tribute Name was wearing a red gloss coloured dress with black leggings. Something on the lines of this! Even better: What about their chariot costumes? We can do all this for a stunning Hunger Games! ' The Games' Now it's time for the actual games! 1st Person Example: My heart was racing as we had 10 seconds left. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. BOOM went the gong as I shot to the cornucopia to pick up some items. I got their, picked up a pretty heavy rucksack and turned to face Name Here. The last thing I saw was a spear enter my neck. 3rd Person Example Everybody had different feelings about the games. 5. Some peoples hearts were racing. 4. Some just wanted it over. 3. Some actually thought they could win. 2. The one thing everybody was thinking now. 1. Was to run. BOOM. Lots of feet were racing everywhere. Name Here's mind was racing as He/She saw a spear enter her neck. When you read each paragraph, which did you want to continue? Thats how people should feel when they read your Games. And maybe after each day, you could put a list of dead tributes and a list of remaining tributes. ' Finishing the Games' You should have a victor by now. Our Games don't have to finish here though! We could write a small para about each district at the victory tour. And after reading this post, you should have the perfect Games built up in your mind! Peace - lollyprince